The Rosalba Sisters
by Sake-is-Yummy
Summary: RepostWhen a strange masked woman shows up the Inu-group lean some interesting facts about one of there team members Inukg
1. The Masked Beauty

This is a REPOST 0

Hey Sake-is-Yummy here. Well I've done it again. started another fic without finishing my others.. Well at least this time I have a plot. right? Well any way I got the idea while researching for my Italian Term paper on Carnival in Venice, no this isn't an A/U or a cross over with Excel Saga (if you read the dialogue you'll understand) So any way read on .  
  
**IMPRTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM LOOK FOR THE**   
  
Excel: comes in with Menshi on her head Ohh wow look at all the lawyers and cops I wonder what there hear for.  
  
SIY: UMM they think I tried to steal Inuyasha again..  
  
Ex: Well you DID try to ste-mfmfmfmfmfmfmfff? _SIY has a white cloth over Excels mouth laughing nervously  
_  
SIY: hehehe um what are you talking about he's not locked in my closet.  
  
Ex: Hey isn't that chlorine and nitroxide on cough that cough, hack, hack_ cloth falls to the floor with little blood trail coming out of mouth  
_  
SIY: UM. of coarse it is not ....  
  
EX:_jumps up from the floor and wipes away blood  
  
_SIY: 0.0;;; aren't you supposed to be dead?  
  
EX: NOOOO silly if I were dead the Great Spirit lady would have to redo the plot. again  
  
SIY: OOOO icic ok So once again clears throat I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR EXCEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' Telepathic thinking Flash back  
  
Chapter One: The Masked Crying Beauty  
  
A masked woman stood. She wore a white porcelain mask with painted ruby lips and cerulean and navy blue tear like drops coming from her eyes, Merlot painted eye brows, around the eyes were many mixes of deep reds, blues, gold, and purples. She had on a velvet black dress that clung to her seemingly prefect form, went down to her toes, her arms were covered but still she wore black leather gloves, the sleeves dipped slightly at the wrists, which had a gold design on the hem. The large hood had the same design on the hem.  
  
She stared down at the demolished village emotionless, she had arrived just after the attack. A few humans had managed to survive and were being treated by a group of six. As her eyes quickly shifted they came to rest on a raven-haired girl, clad in a white and green sailor fuku.  
  
The Inu-gang had arrived at the village after finding a young girl dead on the road they were traveling. After being told of a sensed jewel shard the group ran to find more than a half of the town dead and demolished. The reason, a giant badger demon with two jewel shards, one in its eye and the other in one of its gigantic paws. They had some trouble destroying it because the shard in its eye aloud it to foresee all of their attacks, but because the paw had grown in tremendous size it had trouble moving quickly and fell after only a few attacks  
  
Now they help the injured and the other survivors bury the dead. As they were working a chill as if being watched fell on Kagome. She didn't take any heed to it though because it was the beginning of fall.  
  
Miroku, noticing Kagome's sudden tensing asked if she was ok  
  
"Yeah, I'm Miroku just a little chill"  
  
"Feh, weak human body can't take a little brush of cold air?"  
  
"Well SORRY if I get a chill!!! _'plus I think some ones watching us'_"  
  
"Feh, . hey are you alright do you sense a jewel shard?"  
  
"Hm, no. it just feels like were being watched"  
  
"Is it Naraku?" asked Sango who came to help her friend while looking around the forest  
  
"Keh If it was I'd of smelled 'im by now"  
  
During the conversation Miroku started looking around the perimeter of the forest. While looking a quick glare came from something in the forest. Taking a defensive stance he alerted the Crew.  
  
"It seems that Lady Kagome was right, we in fact are being watched."  
  
The group quickly gathered there weapons and got ready for battle.  
  
_'Hm, so they now notice my presence, I must stop them less blood be shed_' With that thought she lifted her gloved hand to her porcine lips in a prayer like form, inside the mask soft red lips muttered an incantation, while they're still outer form remained still  
  
As the group rushed forward a barrier of mist grew around them, fencing them in within.  
  
"Inuyasha, it seams we have fallen into a trap" said Miroku griping his Buhda beads, ready to release his wind tunnel.  
  
"Probably another lowlife demon trying to steal are Jewel shards" as Inuyasha said this he noticed that the masked woman seemed to be looking past him, or in back of him. Taking Kagome's silent voice as a strange behavior he turned his head towered Kagome keeping one ear cocked towered the mysterious lady.  
  
'._Why is she staring at me, is it because of the jewel shards I have, or is she one of them_.' a voice brought her out to the real world, one that was familure but forgotten, warm and comforting and very much like her own.  
  
"Sheath your weapons I mean you no harm. My name is Evadne. I wish to speak with you about Naraku."  
  
Suddenly the Mist disappeared and the Inu-group were standing in their camp sight, Evadne sitting on a fallen tree. "Sit, you seek answers and I am here to give you them"  
  
After they al settled down on other things Sango began her questioning  
  
"So who exactly are you? Your accent sounds very foreign"  
  
"My name is Evadne Rosalba, my accent sounds so strange because I do not speak Japanese as my basic language, and I speak Latreek. It was derived thousands of years ago and later separated into what is now Latin and Greek. But I also naturally speak Italian for I grew up lovely Venice, Italy. (SIY: Ok if you're a little confuzled what she means is that she was taught two languages at once Like a family that mainly speaks one language inside the family and another out side of it. Later she learned Japanese. Got it?) I am of a mystical and ancient clan called Masques. We control things such as wind, water and fire. Which one, is determined when we are born, by the markings on our face."  
  
The group was stunned to hear this new information and wondered just what she really was doing here. Also. WHERE AND WHAT THE HELL IS ITALY!!!!!  
  
"I can't tell you are slightly confused by my roots. All you need to know is that I am here to help you destroy the evil that is Naraku"  
  
Being an innocent child Shippo asked the question that everyone was dying to ask  
  
"Hey can you take your mask off?"  
  
"Of course I can" Her hidden face smiled ruefully under its mask _'wont you all be surprised'_  
  
Removing her hood a waterfall of wavy long whitish- golden hair fell to her mid back, her bangs were like Inuyasha's in shape without the two tendrils. Next she put her hands to her mask and slowly removed it.  
  
None of the Group could hold back their surprised gasps, except for Kagome who had remained silent since Evadne first meet up with them  
  
Ten wide eyes stared at the woman. There sitting in front of them was a girl who had the exact same face as Kagome. Her skin a milky white, beside each eye was a small aqua blue shaped tear drop and slightly higher between her eyes was a pastel lavender tear. Her deep golden blue tinted eyes gave away her amusement at the shocked faces before her  
  
"I see you are all, stunned, well all except for you Vesta," she said looking at Kagome  
  
All eyes quickly turned to Kagome, who had a small smile on her lips.  
  
But Miroku, who was currently kneeling infront of Evadne, with her hands in his, quickly shut off the silence  
  
"Fair maiden will you do me the honor of bearing me a son?" he asked with hopeful eyes before a large boomerang connected with his head.  
  
"I guess we have some explaining to do," said Kagome who up until now had spoken  
  
Well that's it for chapter one. Just to get some confusion out of the way heres some info  
  
Evadne is Greek for water nymph  
  
Vesta is Latin for guardian of sacred fire  
  
Rosalba is Latin for White Rose  
  
As to why she called Kagome Vesta will be answered in the next chapter, along with why she is with the Inu-group.  
  
Also I have AIM so if you do and would like to chat my s/n is EvilPinkFerret13 . Also I realize that I haven't been working on any of my other fics, the one most are wondering about is probably I am Kagome, I am Chihiro I do plan on working on it but as most other writers have gone thru, I have a SEVER case of writers block, I don't want to just type out chapters that are like a lot of other peoples, so to add to the block I also need to think of cunning twist's and plot sceems == so I plan of updating soon! Just after schools over  
  
Now for reading my little story heres some dialogue that has nothing to do wit this story  
  
Excel, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sake-is-Yummy walk's in  
  
Ex: Hey Sake-is-Yummy why are we here?  
  
Inu: Yeah wench explain why you dragged me here  
  
Sess: Yes explain your self Nymph  
  
Ex: 0.0 Lor-LORD ILPALLAZOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sess: what  
  
Ex: I LOVE YOU LORD ILPALLAZO, TOGETH WE SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! WITHTHESECRETAGENSEY A.C.R.O.S.S. WESHALLTAKEOVERTHEEARTHTOGETHERANDYOURGREATLEADERSHIPSHALLGUIDEMETHRERand on with a bunch of incoherent rambleing  
  
Inu: 0.o;;;;;;  
  
Sess: What is this rambling to which you speak?  
  
Ex: ANDWEWILLRULE!!!!!!!! AH LOOK AT WHAT ME MY LORD LOVE!!!! LOVE HAS GIVEN ME THE STRANGTH TO ENDURE MUCH PAIN how many times have I died now?  
  
To be continued...  
  
R/R Sake-is-Yummy


	2. read

Yes…I have not died, but more woke up. I didn't even realize that it had been more then a year until a fellow author decided to IM me and remind me that I had started this fic. Well to start off I don't have any reason for not updating besides the fact that I just didn't want to and looking back I realize how much my fics need work or need to be retired.

Also I would LOVE to thank my last reviewer who didn't even have enough balls to give me an email address after flaming a fic that hasn't been updated for more then a year. Also your petty sarcasm really added to the tackiness of your review.

Sake-is-Yummy,

The following review has been submitted to: A family is all Iv ever

wanted Chapter: 1

From: OmegaOmegaOmega( )

I hate to bring your little perfect world crashing down, but this isnt

that great. You dont have much detail at all. How about instead of

randomly putting words in sentences, try putting quotation marks, or gasp

descriptions. And not one worded ones either. And instead of asking how

to spell out something or whats the name of something, do it before

hand. RESEARCH. It works.

Yes…I bet you felt so clever after that one huh? Ok when is started this fic I was fourteen and just getting into high school. I SUCKED I know that, but considering I had no prior writing classes I think I did some what well. Also may I ask how I am supposed to RESHEARCH in this fic, while yes I believe some things I might need some reference for it was entirely based on me watching and recording the Inuyasha episodes every time they were on before starting this fic. This is MY story and mine to do so as I please So once again if you don't have enough a life please refrain from flaming fics and if you choose to, put your god damn email address down so I may contact you instead of maybe having you read this note.

As for the people who still wish for me to finish this fic(including my others) I'm not making any promises but if I do choose to update I am going to completely dismantle this story and fix it until I am ready to so, just as I am planning to do with my Inuyasha Spirited Away cross over.

Sake-is-Yummy


End file.
